


Queen of the Queer Experience

by kisahawklin



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://scheherezhad.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://scheherezhad.dreamwidth.org/"><b>scheherezhad</b></a> said that a fic should exist that uses the line "Who died and made you Queen of the Queer Experience?" so I made one for her.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Queen of the Queer Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scheherezhad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherezhad/gifts).



> [](http://scheherezhad.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**scheherezhad**](http://scheherezhad.dreamwidth.org/) said that a fic should exist that uses the line "Who died and made you Queen of the Queer Experience?" so I made one for her.

She had caught them in the act, utterly and blissfully in flagrante, and there was no way to explain their way out of the pants that were puddled at their feet, the way their cocks were both in Cougar's hand, the way Jensen was being held so roughly against the wall he was going to have concrete splinters in his ass.

Aisha raised an eyebrow at them, then shifted her weight backwards and crossed her arms over her chest like she was settling in to wait. She gave Cougar a nod, and what the hell, no way Cougar was... oh shit, Cougar was. Jensen threw his head back, hitting the concrete pretty hard, and came all over everything, Cougar's hands, their bellies, their pants, the damn _concrete floor_...

Aisha rolled her eyes and stalked off. "Gay boys are so predictable."

"What?" Jensen called after her as Cougar shook the semen off his hand on onto the floor. "Who died and made you Queen of the Queer Experience?"


End file.
